


You're mine

by Niize



Series: Tsukkiyama week 2015 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tsukishima, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niize/pseuds/Niize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possessive! Tsukki doesn't like seeing Yamaguchi being surrounded by other men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wwilhelm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwilhelm/gifts).



> Hey ! I'm in Tsukkiyama hell !!  
> Hope you enjoy this. Not corrected all mistakes are mine.  
> Also first time trying to write what looks like smut haha ... *sigh*

Tsukki clicked his tongue for the umpteenth time in the last two hours of practice. He wasn't jealous or possessive, it was this guy's fault for being too close to Yamaguchi. _Who had this stupid idea anyway? Common practice between teams. That sucks. Why are they all around his boy ? Oi ! Oikawa don't touch him so easily ! What?! Kuroo now?! What's with those perverted captains?! Don't touch his sunshine you all!!_

Tsukki was sulking in the back. Yamaguchi and he officially became boyfriends two weeks ago. And after this, Tsukki's possessiveness  increased considerably. Yamaguchi was his everything and no one should taint his pureness. It was Tsukki's duty to make sure his boyfriend was safe. And this, this was  the straw that broke the camel's back. 

T sukki was so lost in his thoughts (and jealousy) that he didn't saw the ball coming and it hit him right in the face.  His head became fuzzy and all he saw was gorgeous freckles above him.

When he woke up he was in the infirmary and Yamaguchi was by his side, his eyes  a mixture of concern and amusement.

“What?” Tsukki said in a low voice. His nose hurt like hell but he was more preoccupied by the fact that Yamaguchi saw him in such a vulnerable and stupid state. 

“Are you alright?” Yamaguchi asked worriedly.

“My head hurts and my nose burn, how can I be alright?” Tsukki answered more harshly than he wanted. He hated being seen like that by his boyfriend. He should be the knight in shining armor not a dumb beggar.

Y amaguchi chuckled lightly – and oh god this was magical. 

“I got you a wet towel, I figured out you would be uncomfortable.” He said, slowly applying it on Tsukki's forehead. “Who would have thought that someone like you would finish like Hinata. But I'm glad you're okay. You really scared me. Hopefully Oikawa-san and Kuroo-san were here.”

_ Tch- Other men again. _

“What were you thinking ag-”

Tsukki suddenly grabbed Yamaguchi's arm. The freckles boy stared at his boyfriend. “Tsukki what's wr-” And then Tsukki's lips was on his. Violent, dominating him,  dancing in his mouth. Yamaguchi was gasping for air,  eyes closed .  Then he felt a pain on his lower lip and the taste of blood. He opened his eyes. Tsukki was disheveled, his pupils blown and drops of sweat pearled along his neck. It was so erotic.  The blond boy attacked his boyfriend's neck leaving as many hickeys as possible. Yamaguchi moaned trying his best to suppress his voice.

“I'll show them” Tsukki said between two kisses, “I'll show them that you belong to me. I'll show them that they can't approach you, they can't touch you, they can't even look at you.”

Y amaguchi was shivering. He loved Tsukki's possessiveness. The usually cold and unreachable Tsukki was wild and hot-tempered only  around him. 

“There are days when I want to to lock you away from the world. To keep you with me in a hidden place where no one can reach you.”

Tsukki's hand  found Yamaguchi's erection, caressing it tenderly while whispering in his boy's hear.

“No one could hear you sweet voice or see you like I see you now, red and trembling in my arms.”

He quickened his space while observing the effect on Yamaguchi's face.

“I know everything about you. I'm the only one who can understand you. I know every detail of you body. How your freckles stand out when you're blushing, the sound you make when I caress you all over, when I nip at your lips and whisper dirty things in your ears.”

Yamaguchi was moaning louder, not caring anymore that his voice could be heard.  He was in Tsukki's arms.  He was feeling so good,  so hot. 

“I know you're close sunshine. You're voice is changing.”

“Tsukki...” Yamaguchi mewled 

“You're mine Tadashi. You're mine and mine alone.”

Hearing his name send him over the edge.

After this, Tsukki hugged his boyfriend tightly, nuzzling in his hair and stayed like this until the end of practice.  


End file.
